Estaciones Perdidas
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: El amor es eso que se da de manera inesperada, sin buscar. En ocasiones con una mirada, una palabra o una acción sencilla. Puede ser en un parque, en la escuela, es supermercado, el tren; en ocasiones, incluso en un hospital. Desde la oscuridad absoluta, con la guía de una dulce voz, desde la luz, con cuidados y atenciones, de la forma que sea, también es amor. Para el EDdL
1. PROLOGO

**¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MERCADOTECNIA Y EL CONSUMISMO!**

Mentira, ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Esto es:

 **:: Estaciones Perdidas ::**

Short Fic para el Reto de San Valentín "Felices por siempre" del **Foro El Diente de León**.

Un poco de protocolo:

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de la_ _ **Sra. Suzanne Collins**_ _, autora legitima de la saga_ _ **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**_ _,_ _ **la redacción es mía**_ _, por tanto, queda_ _ **prohibido la reproducción total y parcial de la misma sin mi autorización.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ El amor es eso que se da de manera inesperada, sin buscar. En ocasiones con una mirada, una palabra o una acción sencilla. Puede ser en un parque, en la escuela, es supermercado, el tren; en ocasiones, incluso en un hospital. Desde la oscuridad absoluta, con la guía de una dulce voz, desde la luz, con cuidados y atenciones, de la forma que sea, también es amor.

 **Aclaraciones:** Aunque parezca lo contrario, este fic es un Romance, de tipo K, y la pareja es GalexMadge. Si alguno de ustedes mira por ahi algo de OoC, en mi defensa diré que es absolutamente adrede, pues esto es un AU, ya que no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Tambien pido disculpas si algunos terminos medicos estan mal, o dado el caso, es medicamente imposible que suceda. Si esto llega a ser cierto, incrimino totalmente a Wikipedia.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Capitulo Uno: Invierno_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz entra por la enorme ventana de su apartamento, reflejando en las sábanas blancas que lo envolvían, giro parcialmente su cuerpo, solo para encontrar el espacio a su lado, vacío.

Inmediatamente escucho el leve sonido de sus pasos, sonrió de lado y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Se concentró el ruido que la chica producía, el repiqueteo de la garra de la cafetera, la llave abierta de la tina, el gruñido que le dedicaba a su gato Buttercup, al cual había traído con ellos por petición de su hermana pequeña, pero al cual odiaba.

La escucho entrar a la habitación y suspirar cuando lo observo aun despatarrado en la cama. Segundos después su presencia se desvaneció de la habitación y reapareció minutos después, oliendo a menta y cítricos.

Abrió los ojos, la observo, llevaba una vieja camiseta de franela de su antiguo instituto de Virginia, y estaba silbando una vieja canción de Nirvana, la favorita de ambos. Pronto el silbido fue opacado por el ruido de la secadora de cabello.

Tuvo la intención de soltar uno de sus usuales comentarios sarcásticos mañaneros, pero al ver que ella no había notado que se encontraba despierto, aprovecho el momento para mirarla.

Observo como Katniss se ponía de puntillas en ocasiones para poder estar más cerca del espejo y trazar a la perfección la línea del ojo. Ella tomaba distancia unos pasos para observar el resultado y regresaba para dar un detalle que había pasado por olvido.

Gale siempre había pensado que era hermosa, adoraba el color de su piel, y el cálido contraste de sus tormentosos ojos grises con el café oliváceo de su piel. Le encantaba su cabello, y amaba pasar tardes completas enredando sus largos dedos en sus oscuros ondas.

Adoraba su ceño fruncido, sus labios rosas, y el destello de sus blancos dientes ante un comentario sarcástico de su parte. Soñaba con su risa melodiosa, y la cadencia de su voz al cantar. La amaba por completo.

Y no se había detenido a pensar en ello hasta ese día, mientras observaba el esmero con el que la morena tranzaba su largo cabello. Pensó en que posiblemente todo el tiempo se empeñaba de esa forma para permanecer así de linda. Pensó en los días que salía de prisa al trabajo porque se quedaba dormido y olvidaba decirle lo hermosa que era y cuanto la amaba.

Así que fingió estar dormido de nuevo, y cuando ella se acercó a la cama para darle el beso de despedida, la tomo del brazo que apoyo a su lado y la lanzo en la cama, colocándose sobre ella, mientras reía y la joven morena refunfuñaba

― ¡GALE! ¡Arrugaras el traje!

― El traje me importa un comino, aunque luces hermosa con él, el verde bosque te sienta bien ― y la beso en la boca, apenas un roce. Las mejillas de la chica de tiñeron de un suave rosa y sonrió aun con los labios pegados a los del chico.

― Es tarde, me tengo que ir, es el último día antes de las fiestas― dijo como un suspiro, después de recibir otro beso ― tengo que tomar un tren, y luego un bus ― otro beso ― Gale, por favor ― casi suplico ― el chico suspiro.

― Estas increíblemente hermosa hoy

― Eso ya lo dijiste, amaneciste muy amoroso hoy

― Es que no te lo digo a menudo, y lo siento, en ocasiones lo olvido, olvido decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero. Olvido decirte que te amo, y que soy afortunado de que admitieran tarde en el equipo de arquería del instituto. ― ella sonrío, con el tipo de sonrisa que el tanto adoraba y que olvidaba decirle que amaba, le dio un beso, un beso de verdad, del que detenía su corazón por segundos y que después lo aceleraba de forma imposible.

― ¿Y así pretendes que te deje ir? ¡Qué mujer más malvada de la que me he enamorado! ― dijo cuando ella dio por finalizado el beso.

Katniss se carcajeo, enrollo sus piernas en las de él, giro y tomo ventaja. Bajo de la cama y se despidió con una sonrisa de el

― Llega temprano, recuerda que esta noche salimos a Virginia por las fiestas, Mamá no deja de recordarlo.

― Estaré en casa a eso de las cinco. Te toca a ti empacar ― sonrío una última vez antes de salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La carretera estaba casi desierta, a excepción de su auto y unos cuantos coches con los que se encontraban esporádicamente.

La nueve había empezado a caer alrededor de una hora o más, haciendo todo a su alrededor más brillante.

Katniss suspiro ― ¿Es hermoso verdad? ― miraba por la ventanilla del auto, pero Gale podía adivinar el brillo de sus ojos y la deslumbrante sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro.

A Katniss le encantaba viajar en coche, de preferencia de noche, y para ella era el éxtasis viajar en una noche nevada.

― No más hermoso que yo, Catnip ― la chica rio. Gale miro el reloj del salpicadero eran las 02:38 de la madrugada, estaban por llegar a la mitad del trayecto. Gale acostumbraba a conducir a un poco menos de la velocidad permitida en la carretera, por lo que un viaje de siete horas, podría convertirse en uno de diez. ― Si quieres puedes dormir un poco, te levantare cuando estemos cerca, así podrás ver el amanecer.

― Me pregunto qué nuevas recetas prepara mamá ― Dijo la chica medio adormilada poniendo la mano en la guantera central del auto

― Mientras no sea nada de dudosa procedencia, como el asado de tu cumpleaños, yo estoy más que feliz ― el chico tomó la mano, la cubrió con la suya, y después de un rato, las ubico en la palanca de cambios.

― ¿crees que tu papa quiera ir de caza? Me gustaría salir a cazar, capaz y he perdido la técnica

Gale largo una pequeña carcajada ― Fuiste campeona amateur en tercer grado, ganaste cuatro campeonatos seguidos, y fuiste también la representante estatal en aquel concurso del cuatro de Julio, dudo que hayas perdido técnica por un año que no practicaste.

La chica sonrío confiada, ― Solo quería escucharte decir eso ―

―Pretenciosa, presumida ― le contestó

Hablaron un par de temas triviales, hasta que la morena cerro los ojos y cayo profundamente dormida.

Son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, y Gale se ha quedado solo en la carretera, piensa que lo único que debe hacer es mantenerse en la línea, a pocos metros del muro de contención. Permanecer en el límite de velocidad y pronto llegaran a su destino.

Está completamente seguro de que hasta los traileros han desaparecido de la autopista, así que se permite presionar más el acelerador.

Los ojos empiezan a escocerle, y quita una mano del volante para frotárselos. Cuando la claridad vuelve a su vista, el aire le abandona el cuerpo.

Frente a ellos, como una enorme bola de demolición con ruedas, un tráiler de repartición, se precipita con fuerza. Agudiza el ojo y alcanza a ver la cabeza tambaleante del conductor. Presiona el claxon por pura inercia.

El tráiler se encuentra a segundos del inminente choque, y pisa el freno por costumbre, porque es lo que haría cualquier persona en su sano juicio.

El tiempo se ralentiza y observa con una claridad escalofriante, como la enorme bola de demolición se estrella contra el muro, gira, una y otra vez, lo pierde de vista unos segundos y vuelve a verlo, es solo cuando un muro gris le cubre la vista, que se da cuenta que él también está girando.

No sabe en qué momento lo ha hecho, pero ha soltado el volante, y su pie pisa con fuerza el acelerador, propiciando el movimiento rotatorio.

Busca con la mirada a Katniss, su cabeza se bambolea de un lado a otro, pero permanece con los ojos cerrados, no se da cuenta del hilillo de sangre que cae por su oído.

Pasa en un micro segundo, en un momento observa el rostro dormido de su amada, en el siguiente, toda su vida se sucede en un remolino de colores, olores y voces sin sentido.

Al final, solo la nada lo rodea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Está empezando el turno de la madrugada, el que parece que no será pesado por la falta de emergencias, pero al mismo tiempo el que requiere de todas sus energías a causa del horario.

Realiza, por rutina, el chequeo de expedientes de los gabinetes en el área de emergencias. Tiene que atender a algunos, acomodar almohadas y ofrecer vasos de agua. Se detiene por un momento en la recepción.

Es fin de semana y la guardia le pertenece a la animada Effie Trinket — ¿Quieres un café, querida? — Madge da un respingo al oír la nasal voz de la recepcionista — Tengo del bueno aquí, no esa mezcla insípida de la máquina — la rubia sonríe empáticamente.

— Bueno, dame una taza — Acepta amablemente

— ¿Que noche mas tranquila no cree? Ni parece que estemos cerca de las Navidades

En ese momento entra agresivamente el equipo de paramedicos

— Masculino, veinticuatro años aproximadamente, choque automovilístico, signos vitales leves. — casi grita Marvel, el paramedico jefe, que corre paralelo a la camilla comprimiendo la maquina de oxigeno.

— Femenino, vientitres años aproximadamente, no responde a los signos vitales, choque automovilístico — detrás de el ingresa Clove, con el ceño fruncido y la frustración marcada en el rostro —

Madge entra en ese torbellino de manos y sangre y se olvida de quien es — Al chico, de inmediato a quirofano, Effie, que el Dr Abernathy se prepare para cirugía, posible traumatismo cerebral — dijo en cuanto inspeccionó al chico. Se detuvo uno segundos observando su rostro ensangrentado. Sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió.

— Con la chica, llévenla con la Dra Mason, está en el Ala Siete —

Se encogió de hombros cuando la espalda de Clove desapareció por las puertas de cristal, antes de que un nuevo grupo de paramedicos ingresara a su espalda, esta vez, con un hombre de cincuenta años de edad en estado critico.

Mientras hacia la revisión inicial y canalizaba, no pudo evitar pensar que Effie debió haber cerrado su operada boca.

* * *

 **¡Hola,hola!**

 **Como no soy yo si no hago las cosas tarde, aquí esta mi colaboración para el reto de Febrero.**

 **Este no es mas que el prólogo, y es que no podía enfocarme en una trama puramente romántica, así que decidí que un poco de tragedia no estaría nada mal.**

 **Pero esta vez no voy a dejarlos con el mal sabor de boca de siempre, por que ya esta cargado el segundo capitulo donde empezamos a ver un poquito de amor, aunque sea unilateral.**

 **En otras noticias, no se asusten, me he cambiado el nombre, pero ustedes pueden seguir llamándome Ima en lo que nos acostumbramos.**

 **No olviden que aquí nos alimentamos de amor, y los review son amor, así que ¡aliméntenme! xD**

 **Salud, dinero, humor y pelazo para todos.**

 **Ghost a.k.a ImagineMadness**


	2. PRIMAVERA

Esto es:

 **:: Estaciones Perdidas ::**

Short Fic para el Reto de San Valentín "Felices por siempre" del **Foro El Diente de León**.

Un poco de protocolo:

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de la_ _ **Sra. Suzanne Collins**_ _, autora legitima de la saga_ _ **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**_ _,_ _ **la redacción es mía**_ _, por tanto, queda_ _ **prohibido la reproducción total y parcial de la misma sin mi autorización.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ El amor es eso que se da de manera inesperada, sin buscar. En ocasiones con una mirada, una palabra o una acción sencilla. Puede ser en un parque, en la escuela, es supermercado, el tren; en ocasiones, incluso en un hospital. Desde la oscuridad absoluta, con la guía de una dulce voz, desde la luz, con cuidados y atenciones, de la forma que sea, también es amor..

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Capitulo Dos: Primavera_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentía imposiblemente atraída a la habitación del pasillo doce de cuidados intensivos. El porque ni siquiera ella lo sabia. Simplemente, en cada ronda de chequeos, tenía que pasar unos segundos y observaba atentamente el rostro dormido de aquel hombre. Entonces la voz en su interior le gritaba para despertarla de la ensoñación que la envolvía al mirar los fuertes rasgos de su moreno rostro.

Madge dió un agudo respingo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

— El es muy atractivo, ¿no es así? — dijo en un susurro en su oído Delly una de sus compañeras enfermeras. Madge enrojeció.

— No... yo... agh — Tartamudeo la rubia.

— Es una lástima, tan guapo y que haya terminado asi. No se sabe nada de él, su nombre, donde vive, o si tenia novia, o esposa. — La robusta enfermera prosiguió.

Pero Madge si sabia todo eso. No por que ella se hubiera inmiscuido en esa información, no claro que no. El Dr. Abernathy le había encomendado que búscara en los registros del gobierno, que usara cualquier posible evidencia, pero que le encontrase una identidad.

Y así, fue. Ella había descubierto su nombre, su procedencia y edad. Contactaron con su familia unas pocas semanas despues de que el ingresara a la Unidad, vivian en Virginia, pero les era imposible viajar hasta allí.

Aunque quizá ese fuese el motivo por el cual Madge pasaba incontables momentos en su habitación, solo mirandole pero regalandole una presencia, aunque fuera ínfima, que lo acampañara.

Decidió entonces, que como profesional de la salud, era su deber procurar de aquella persona, no solo físicamente, sino de manera emocional también.

Así que empezó a pasar más tiempo en aquella habitación.

Al principio solo permanecía de pie frente a la cama, observándole. Hasta que el cansancio se acomulaba en sus pies y decidía entonces que el tiempo habia terminado, regresando a sus labores con un pesado sentimiento latiendole en el pecho.

Constantemente se encontraba pensando en aquel chico. Y eventualmente, con el sonido de la alarma, su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos, pensando que algo había ocurrido, una crisis, o el despertar inesperado. Pero nada de eso sucedía, o al menos no en el pasillo Doce.

Una noche en especial, de las pocas noches tranquilas, se acerco a la habitación, para el chequeo rutinario.

Alisó la impecable sabana blanca, y acomodo su almohada. Era su último chequeo de la noche, con el cual empezaba su descanso. Una terrible idea desperto en su cabeza haciendola sonreir minimamente.

Guardó el expediente en la caseta junto a la puerta salió rapidamente con rumbo a su casillero en la sala de enfermeras.

Regreso con un libro en las manos. Lo llevaba consigo desde hacia unas semanas con la intención de iniciar la lectura como hábito.

Asi que tomó asiento en el sillón reclinable junto a su cama y suspiró.

—Me llamo Madge — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, segundos después, cuando el sonido dejó de dispersarse por la habitación, un salto en el marcador cardiaco apareció.

La rubia enfermera ahogo una exclamacion de sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía donde se encontraba, o si aquella inmensa oscuridad era un lugar. No había ni un pequeño resplandor que le permitiese observar nada. No sabía si estaba de pie, sentado o postrado en una cama. No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada.

La oscuridad le asfixiaba, pero ¿Estaba respirando realmente? No lo sabía.

¿Vivia? ¿Existia? ¿Recordaba como habia llegado alli?

Urgo en la inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, algún recuerdo, una voz algo que le permitiera ubicarse. Vago, o almenos eso creyó, por mucho tiempo en aquel túnel negro.

Había visto en uno de esos programas de televisión que cuando mueres, te encuentras en un gran tunel, pero que al final, hay una luz que te guia. Aferrado a es pensamiento, busco a tientas aquella luz.

Empezaba a darse por vencido. ¿Que día era? ¿Cúanto tiempo llevaba alli?

Incapaz de ubicarse y de sentirse a si mismo, se rindió, dejó que aquella oscuridad lo engullera.

Pero nunca se imagino el miedo, el terror, que aquello le provocaria.

Se ahogaba, pataleaba y sacudia los brazos inexistentes dentro de ese mar de oscuridad. Lloraba y suplicaba que lo dejasen salir. Rogaba por solo un segundo de aire fresco, pero nadie se lo brindaba.

Continuo luchando contra la oscuridad, cada segundo más pesada que el anterior, podía imaginarse como el gran dios Atlas soportando el peso del mundo, soportando aquella inmensa nada.

El miedo crecía, y palpitaba en todos los rincones de aquel lugar.

Hasta que, por fin, un punto de luz brilló, muy lejos, y le permitió respirar de nuevo.

El punto era una voz, una que se sentia calida, que amenazaba con acabar toda aquella tortura.

Y tambien era efímero, fugaz, momentaneo. Solo un chispazo de luz cálida que se desvaneció, tan inmediatamente como apareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madge enmudesció de la sorpresa. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hacia el marcador, tomo la hoja, con delicadeza, con las puntas de sus dedos y la observó.

No se lo había imaginado, había sucedido, un salto, muy pequeño, había sucedido en el pulso de aquel hombre.

Lo intentó de nuevo:

—¿Me escuchas? — preguntó ezperanzada. Un nuevo salto. Casi grita — ¡Oh por Dios! Realmente me escuchas. — Esta vez, el salto fue mas pronunciado.

Madge hizó uso de toda la fuerza que habia en ella para no llorar. No sabia por que, pero el hecho de que él, reaccionara de ese modo a su estimulo, le emocionaba. Respiró profundo y tomó asiento de nuevo.

Abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer, clara, pausada y delicadamente. Entregándole cada palabra que sus labios arrancaban de las paginas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se permitió sentir esperanza cuando el punto de luz hizo su apración una segunda ocacion.

Esta vez, un poco mas prolongado que la primera.

El peso de la oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse con cada rayo de luz que despedía el punto. El frío se disipaba gracias a la calidez que le proporcionaba, sus pulmones, en algún lugar de su cuerpo perdido, se llenaron de oxígeno, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y saliera de repente.

El punto dejaba de ser un punto para convertirse en faro, la oscuridad dejaba de ser un manto pesado y negro para convertirse en un delgado velo.

Sentía destensarse poco a poco, como si unas amarras se aflojaran.

Se aferro a la idea, de que aquel faro, brillante y calido, lo llevaria a la salida.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola!**

 **Ven que empiezo a cumplir mis promesas :3 y como amaneci de buenas, esto no es solo u si no un 3 x 1. *Estallan cohetes y fuegos artificiales***

 **Como esto se llama Estaciones Perdidas, cada capitulo es una, asi que, el siguente es Verano, el cúal ya estoy horneando. Ya por fin, podemos ver una perspectiva de lo que esta sucediendo con Gale en aquel abismo donde esta sumergido.**

 **Para aquellos que esperan que despierte gritando el nombre de Katniss, no se hagan mucha ilusiones, por que esto es un Gadge xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Salud, humor, dinero y pelazo.**

 **Ghost.**


	3. VERANO

Esto es:

 **:: Estaciones Perdidas ::**

Short Fic para el Reto de San Valentín "Felices por siempre" del **Foro El Diente de León**.

Un poco de protocolo:

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de la_ _ **Sra. Suzanne Collins**_ _, autora legitima de la saga_ _ **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**_ _,_ _ **la redacción es mía**_ _, por tanto, queda_ _ **prohibido la reproducción total y parcial de la misma sin mi autorización.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ El amor es eso que se da de manera inesperada, sin buscar. En ocasiones con una mirada, una palabra o una acción sencilla. Puede ser en un parque, en la escuela, es supermercado, el tren; en ocasiones, incluso en un hospital. Desde la oscuridad absoluta, con la guía de una dulce voz, desde la luz, con cuidados y atenciones, de la forma que sea, también es amor..

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Capitulo Tres: Verano_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El riesgo había acabado. La sangre había dejado de aplastar un poco su cerebro, los golpes y hematomas habían sanado por completo. No había mas motivo para mantenerlo en la UCI, así que habían decidido trasladarlo a una de las amplias habitaciones en la planta alta, cerca de los ventanales.

Su familia por fin había podido viajar a visitarlo, su madre había llorado sobre su cuerpo inerte y cálido. Su hermano, el mas pequeño se sentó junto a el mirándolo por horas, el otro más grande, jugaba con los dedos de sus amplias manos, y la mas pequeña, una dulce niña de cuatro años, subió a su pecho, se recostó, y cayó dormida inmediatamente.

El día que llegaron, Madge se encontraba junto a él, dándole el baño diario, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, al tiempo que le cantaba una canción que hablaba sobre unos ojos grises llenos de tristeza.

El Dr. Abernathy le asigno asear al paciente de la habitación de a un lado mientras hablaba con la familia.

Abernathy era reconocido por su brutal honestidad, y apesar de ser un alcohólico rehabilitado, era uno de los mejores doctores que el hospital tenía.

—Soy el Dr Abernathy, el médico de su hijo — dijo una vez entró en la habitación, y tendiéndole la mano a la delgada señora de tez morena que acariciaba la mano del chico— Se que está en una situación difícil en este momento, pero debe saber...

—¿Mi hijo va despertar? — interrumpió la mujer, desesperada.

—Eso es algo de lo que no estamos muy seguros por ahora, pero ha estado respondiendo positivamente a algunos estímulos que se le han presentado continuamente.

—¿Eso es algo bueno? — pregunto en esta ocasión, el hijo mayor

—Efectivamente, es algo bueno, no nos da una aproximación de cuando puede despertar, pero es un buen síntoma. Lo que deben saber, son las secuelas que puede tener Gale — saco del expediente una plaqueta negra que colocó en una pantalla de luz blanca — El golpe que recibió fue bastante duro, y aunque no sabemos que tan graves puedan ser las consecuencias, pudo provocar falta de memoria, lagunas mentales, o irritabilidad. No dejemos de lado la atrofia muscular e intestinal. En el caso de que despierte, sera mejor no abrumarle con demasiada información...

—¿Y en caso de que no despierte? — saltó de nuevo la preocupada madre.

—Para saber eso, tendríamos que esperar más tiempo, por ahora, esta reaccionando muy bien, no piense demás.

Haymitch no era bueno con los familiares preocupados y desanimados de sus pacientes, el sólo se dedicaba a dar las buenas o malas noticias y mientras esta hacia mella en ellos, se alejaba, dejando siempre a Madge para que lidiara con aquello.

En esta ocasión fue distinta. Haymitch sentía una extraña empatía con aquella mujer, así que puso una mano sobre su frágil hombro y dijo:

—Déjelo en mis manos, el muchacho va a despertar. — Un poco incomodo por el repentino ataque de humanidad, salió de la habitación y continuo su trabajo.

La familia no tardó mas de tres días, pero durante su estancia, no dejaban solo a Gale, lo que dificultaba la cercanía para Madge, quien, sorpresivamente se sentía triste por este hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun desconocía el paso del tiempo en aquel lugar. Había decidido llamarle lugar, siempre y cuando la brillante luz apareciera y le marcara el camino a la salida.

En ocasiones lo miraba como un laberinto. Cuando el faro se encendía, veía espumosas paredes grises, que le permitían asomarse a recovecos ocultos de su mente.

En su camino, vio y reconoció antiguos recuerdos.

El nacimiento de su hermano mayor, casi idéntico a él, fue el primero.

En el laberinto había pequeñísimos destellos de luz verde, muy diferente a la del faro, que era de un amarillo blancuzco muy cálido. Cada foquito de luz verde, era un recuerdo.

Aunque habían recuerdos confusos y oscuros, que le provocaban una extraña sensación de dolor, y los cuales evitaba en cada ocasión que los encontraba.

Eventualmente Gale, empezó a forjarse una identidad.

El panorama cambiaba cuando la cálida luz del faro desaparecía; en ocasiones por lo que se le antojaban días, y en otras por tiempos menos prolongados. La intensidad también variaba, de un halo cálido y luminoso, a un reflector deslumbrante y vibrante.

En una ocasión, la luz fue acompañada de una melodiosa voz, casi angelical, que lo adormecía.

Aprovechaba eso momentos, para dejarse envolver por la angelical voz y renovar fuerzas y esperanzas para poder vagar por aquel laberinto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Te gusta la luz del sol? — Preguntó Madge a su acompañante. El sonido del marcador cardíaco le respondió con un pitido agudo — A mi también me gusta mucho. Hoy es un día muy lindo. Estamos a mitad de Verano, el sol esta alto y brillante. — corrió las pesadas cortinas azules y abrió el ventanal.

Respiró profundo cuando la brisa atravesó la habitación trayendo consigo el fresco aroma del exterior. Unos pajaritos rojos se posaron en el alfeizar al tiempo que entonaban una melodía. Ella hizo el amago de correrlos con el brazo, pero el marcador pitó de nuevo.

—Veo que te gusta.

Se sentía cómoda en la silenciosa compañía de Gale. Le gustaba pasar tiempo allí. Desayunaba y almorzaba en la habitación, pasaba sus descansos, leyéndole algún nuevo libro que conseguía, le cantaba por las noches antes de acabar su turno. Por las mañanas le recitaba algún poema antiguo, en ocasiones, acudía y le contaba los pormenores de su día de trabajo.

Y en días como ese, llenos de luz de sol y calor, abría las cortinas y ventanas, y le describía con detalle lo que había fuera, preguntaba cosas, esperando el pitido del marcador para proseguir.

Llevaba un aproximado de cuatro meses en aquella rutina, y día a día se enorgullecía cuando el Dr. Abernathy le comunicaba los resultados de los exámenes aplicados al cuerpo de Gale.

Una tarde en especial, de esas en donde tenía que almorzar en la cafetería, por que Gale estaba siendo sometido a exámenes y revisiones, se encontró con Delly, a quien evitaba adrede, teniendo el conocimiento de lo entrometida y directa que esta era.

— ¿Te gusta no es cierto? — dijo la regordeta enfermera, con voz pícara, haciendo que Madge se sonrojara hasta hacerle competencia a los jitomates que acompañaban su ensalada césar. — Bueno, a quien no, es literalmente, hermoso, con ese color canela tan lindo, ese cuerpo, y esa mandíbula. Y no digamos de su rebelde cabello oscuro. — Madge no tuvo tiempo a responder, y un suspiro, cargado de ilusión y admiración escapo de sus labios. Delly sonrió.

Lo cierto que Madge había pensado en eso. Y por supuesto, después de múltiples noches en las que se quedaba dormida imaginando la calidez de su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, o el tono de su voz, con una sonrisa bobalicona dibujada en el rostro; había deducido, que el chico de la habitación 124, le gustaba.

— Si — dijo solamente, sonriendo ante el pensamiento.

— Pero no solo te gusta, tienes sentimientos por él — afirmó esta vez su compañera. Fue el turno de Madge de palidecer.

Lo había analizado, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Se lo había preguntado muchas veces, incluso, lo había consultado con su amiga Annie, pero aun no sabia como responderse a esa pregunta.

Pensó entonces en todos los días que pasaba junto a él, sentada en el sillón reclinable, pensó en el pitido del marcador respondiéndose y en su sonrisa satisfecha.

Y pensó también en aquel día.

Cerca de un mes atrás.

Era la primera lluvia del verano, justo al atardecer. El cielo brillaba en los cálidos colores del atardecer, mientras la lluvia, fría y aguda, desplegaba los colores en el cristal de la ventana cerrada.

Le leía una novela romántica por eso días. Trataba de unos chicos universitarios que se enamoraban, era muy cliché, pero a ella le gustaba, además había encontrado el libro en oferta y pensó que sería un buen libro para una noche de verano. Y casi lo fue.

El párrafo que leía hablaba de la primera vez que los protagonistas se besaban, tendidos en una capa de nieve blanca. Era narrado por la chica, y describía muy detalladamente, aquello que sintió cuando el chico la besó.

Madge se preguntó entonces, después de mirarle detenidamente por varios minutos, como sería besar a Gale.

Aunque Madge había besado con anterioridad, el pensamiento no dejaba de saltar una y otra vez en su mente, con la misma potencia que su corazón latía.

Trató de resistirse, pero al final, pudo más su curiosidad.

Se inclinó un poco sobre el. A la distancia que se encontraba, podía notar que Gale, tenia unas pequeñísimas motas blancas en el puente de la nariz, podía ver el punto exacto donde los pequeños vellos de sus cejas se encontraban unos con otros.

Acercó una temblorosa mano a la mascarilla de oxigeno que cubría su nariz y boca.

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos la zona. Estaba fría y con una textura arenosa.

Se acercó más, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho, y cerrando sus ojos, juntó sus labios, cálidos y rosados, sobre los fríos y pálidos labios de Gale.

Una onda de calor la invadió de inmediato.

—Creo que le quiero — dijo finalmente, con la sensación cálida de aquella noche aún retumbando en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **¡Recién salido del horno!**

 **Puedo empezar a vislumbrar que este año si cumplo mis promesas completas.**

 **¡Mándenme sus buenas vibras por reviews!**

 **Salud, dinero, humor y pelazo para todos.**

 **Con amor:**

 **Ghost.**


	4. OTOÑO

Esto es:

 **:: Estaciones Perdidas ::**

Short Fic para el Reto de San Valentín "Felices por siempre" del **Foro El Diente de León**.

Un poco de protocolo:

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de la_ _ **Sra. Suzanne Collins**_ _, autora legitima de la saga_ _ **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**_ _,_ _ **la redacción es mía**_ _, por tanto, queda_ _ **prohibido la reproducción total y parcial de la misma sin mi autorización.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ El amor es eso que se da de manera inesperada, sin buscar. En ocasiones con una mirada, una palabra o una acción sencilla. Puede ser en un parque, en la escuela, es supermercado, el tren; en ocasiones, incluso en un hospital. Desde la oscuridad absoluta,

con la guía de una dulce voz, desde la luz, con cuidados y atenciones, de la forma que sea, también es amor..

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Capitulo Cuatro: Otoño_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Calor. Eso era lo que sentía.

Acostumbrado a la gélida temperatura de su laberinto, la sensación fue, mas que extraña, inesperada.

Sintió algunas zonas de su aun desconocido cuerpo, tensarse, mientras el calor lo recorría por completo. Primero como una corriente eléctrica, después, como si estuviera expuesto a la luz directa del sol.

Un gran destello de luz, lo hizo reconocerse por completo. Fueron apenas unos segundos de visión total, pero fue plenamente consciente de si mismo.

Pudo verse, parado en el centro de una gran estancia. Rodeado de una especie de neblina, la misma que configuraba las paredes espumosas de su laberinto. Y, en el extremo más lejano, una gran puerta de cristal, de donde provenía lo que hasta ese momento, llamaba su faro.

Empezó a andar, con cada paso, sintiéndose mas pesado. Llego el momento en que pudo escuchar el retumbar de sus pasos en la ahora oscura estancia.

El estallido que le había devuelto la conciencia, se había desvanecido, pero el mapa en su retina seguía fresco.

Camino y camino, con paso firme hasta el resplandor amarillento que lo llamaba. De repente, una voz invadió la estancia y lo paralizó.

Era melodiosa, pausada y delicada. _«Es la voz cantante»_ pensó

Ciertamente, era la voz que le cantaba en ocasiones, lo recordaba. Pero ahora no cantaba, era melodiosa, pero no del mismo modo ¿Leía? ¿Hablaba?

No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero le provocaba una sensación cálida en el centro del pecho. Presto mas atención al sonido.

 _«Ya estamos en otoño»_ dijo la misma. _«¿Otoño?»_ Se preguntó. Su alrededor empezó a girar, del mismo modo en que si sus pensamientos se re acomodaran.

Sin embargo, era incapaz, de recordar como había llegado allí, y el hacerlo, le generaba una sensación punzante.

 _«El tiempo ha empezado a ponerse frio, y las hojas empiezan a caer de los arboles, afuera se ve muy bien, el suelo se pinta de café y amarillo, los animales empiezan a hacer sus madrigueras, preparándose para el invierno»_ continuo. Un aire frio lo envolvió, movió los brazos para tratar de abrigarse, estos no respondieron.

 _«Hoy tu madre llamó a medio día. Se alegro mucho de saber que tus reflejos musculares volvieron»_

¿Su madre? La recordaba, recordaba su voz, y su rostro, en algún memento dentro de la oscuridad, la escucho, llorosa y gimoteaste. Esta información le hizo preguntarse que tanto estaría pasando ahí fuera.

No podría obtener una respuesta, a menos que lograra llegar a aquella puerta de cristal.

Perdió la noción del sonido, este seguía ahí, pero el ya no le restaba atención.

De la nada, sintió un apretón en la mano, y el destelló de luz de antes, aprecio de nuevo, permitiendole ver, que la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, ahora era menor.

También vio una mano, delgada y femenina, posada sobre el cristal de la puerta. Era de piel clara, y de largos y delgados dedos. Eran manos cuidadas y delicadas.

La mano despareció al tiempo en la la presión sobre la suya lo hacia también.

Desesperado, hecho a correr a la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría ahora el mes de Noviembre, y el invierno se acercaba peligrosamente de nuevo.

A Madge le preocupaba cada día que pasaba que la recuperación de Gale, no avanzara mas rápidamente.

Así que continuamente revisaba su expediente para cerciorarse de que todo iba bien. Haymitch la tranquilizaba, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que el chico despertaría.

Así que Madge ponía mas empeño en su rutina. Había empezado a acercarse mas a el, dejando de lado el sillón reclinable y sentándose a los pies de la cama. Eventualmente, empezó a ocupar mas espacio en la cama, junto a el.

Una noche, cuando el cansancio de un día movido en urgencias la invadió mientras le leía una historia de misterio de los años 80´s, cayó dormida, con su inerte brazo como almohada.

Para Madge había sido el sueño mas reparador y cómodo que jamas hubiera tenido. Sin embargo, el despertar fue de lo mas incomodo.

A los pies de la cama, se encontraba Delly, en compañía del Dr Abernathy, ella con la sonrisa auto suficiente marcada en el rostro, y el con el ceño fruncido y los labio apretados.

Vale decir que eran los únicos que sabían de... su situación. Por lo mismo era mas que vergonzoso que su jefe, la encontrase en aquella posición.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, alisando el uniforme azul y el cabello rubio. Delly rió.

Con el rostro teñido de carmesí, abandonó la habitación, solo para toparse de frente y sin freno, con la madre e hijos de Gale.

— Buenos dias, Señorita enfermera — dijo amablemente la señora. Sin poder hablar por la verguenza, Madge solo sonrio de forma timida y aun algo sonrojada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La salida estaba cerca, lo presentía. Así que continuo con paso firme y decidido su camino hacia ella.

El faro se encendió, al tiempo en que sentía el calor de un delicado cuerpo junto al suyo, proporcionándole calor en aquel frio lugar.

La luz se intensificó de tal modo que le dañó la vista. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de la puerta, así que se acercó, solo para ver, como una silueta femenina, de largas ondas doradas y descalza, se detenía en su camino para esperarle.

La mujer no hablo, solo espero a que Gale, desconcertado por la luz, le alcanzara, para empezar a caminar nuevamente. Se detenía, cada vez que, el pensaba, se retrasaba en el camino.

Cuando por fin la alcanzo, y roso apenas con la punta de sus dedos, la zona donde se unía su cuello y hombros, pudo observar su mano, grande y morena, maravillándose en la precisión con la que se movía.

Tardó un solo segundo en escuchar una voz, distinta a la que había escuchado todo este tiempo que le decía :

«Bienvenido de vuelta»

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Bienvenido de vuelta — dijo el Dr. Abernathy al chico de piel morena que abria los ojos por primera vez, despues de casi un año.

Su madre, se encontraba al pie de la cama, justo detras del doctor, con las manos sobre los hombros de dos de sus hermanos, los labios apretados y las lagrimas amenazando en resbalar.

Algo en el rostro le molestaba, alzó la mano, algo temblorosa, para removerlo.

— Tranquilo, muchacho. Delly, retirala un momento, veamos como reacciona. —

— Do.. donde — la voz le salia rasposa, intento aclararse la garganta —¿donde, donde esta?

— ¿Quien? ¿Recuerdas algo?—

— Habia, habia una luz, y luego apreció una chica ¿donde esta?

— ¿Recuerdas como era ella? — Haymitch, por primera vez, se sentia impaciente. Gale hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando intento acomodarse por si solo en la cama, Delly le afreció su ayuda y el se dejó ayudar.

Cuando el la miró, por primera vez, Delly se sonrojó _«Si la mira de esa forma, se desmayará, estoy segura»_

— Es muy parecida a ella, pero no es ella.

— No se si sentirme halagada o no con eso — dijo sonriente la enfermera. Gale hizo una mueca.—

— Muy bien muchacho, ha sido suficiente por ahora, Delly, llama al Dr. Odair, y al Psicologo Mellark, para que le hagan algunos examenes. Señora, acompañe por favor.

Todos salieron de la habitacion, su familia, no sin antes despedirse, con un abrazo que el moreno acepto conmovido.

Delly se quedó junto a él, cerca de un minuto más. — Sé de quien hablas — le confesó de repente, sus ojos, grandes, grises y confundidos, la miraron expectantes — Pero ahora no puedo decirtelo, esto es algo que tienes que responderte tu solo ¿recuerdas algo más de ella? — el moreno asintió con la cabeza — Bien, piensa en ello y pronto lo descubrirás.

La sesión de examnes fue interminable, y Gale empezaba a sentirse agobiado. Le habian hecho muchas preguntas, a las cual aparentemente habia respondido bien.

El Dr. Mellark, que era psicólogo, le pidió que pronunciara en voz alta todo lo que recordara de su persona, desde la mas sencilla, hasta la mas complicada.

 _«Mi nombre es Gale Hawtrone, tengo veinticuatro años, naci en Virginia, hasta hace poco vivia en Brooklyn, manzana 19 apartamento 56. trabajaba como agente publicitario, cerca del centro»_

Eso era lo maximo que podia recordar, el doctor le pidio que no se esforzace demasiado, argumentando que pronto recordaría mas cosas.

En todo el proceso, no dejo de pensar en el Angel, asi la habia bautizado, que le acompaño todo ese momento.

Trataba de recordar algo mas que la desdibujada silueta, alguna caracteristica mas precisa para poder rconocerla. Pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. Empezo a preguntarse entonces, si no habia sido solo una creacion de su cabeza.

Pero... ¿se habria imaginado también la charla con la enfermera regordeta? No. Estaba más que seguro que eso fue real.

Entonces la chica existia. Y estaba dentro de ese hospital.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, una disculpa. Se suponia que esto habria quedado concluido el dia martes, pero por razones personales, no pude concluirlo.**

 **Mismas razones que no permitieron a mis dedos y cerebro, encontrar a nuestros protagonistas, inmediatamente despues de que Gale, despertara. Por lo cual he decidido, a modo de epilogo, incluir la Estacion Invierno.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Salud, dinero, humor y pelazo para todos.**

 **Los ama, Ghost.**


	5. INVIERNO

Esto es:

 **:: Estaciones Perdidas ::**

Short Fic para el Reto de San Valentín "Felices por siempre" del **Foro El Diente de León**.

Un poco de protocolo:

 **Disclaimer:** _Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de la_ _ **Sra. Suzanne Collins**_ _, autora legitima de la saga_ _ **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**_ _,_ _ **la redacción es mía**_ _, por tanto, queda_ _ **prohibido la reproducción total y parcial de la misma sin mi autorización.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ El amor es eso que se da de manera inesperada, sin buscar. En ocasiones con una mirada, una palabra o una acción sencilla. Puede ser en un parque, en la escuela, es supermercado, el tren; en ocasiones, incluso en un hospital. Desde la oscuridad absoluta,

con la guía de una dulce voz, desde la luz, con cuidados y atenciones, de la forma que sea, también es amor..

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Capitulo Cinco: Invierno._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Chico, es que hay muchas chicas rubias, tienes que ser mas especifico — Darius, el recepcionista en turno, un hombre pelirrojo y con un sentido del humor bastante molesto según Gale, le respondió.

— Mira, que eso ya lo se, pero tengo que encontrarla—

— ¿Encontrar a quien? —

— ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Ahora si piensas decirme, o seguirás con tus acertijos? — Gale se dirigió a la regordeta enfermera, que acababa de incluirse en la conversación, ella lo irritaba, cada semana, le decía un acertijo diferente para que el recordara a la chica, pero nunca los resolvía. El solo recordaba su voz.

"No voy a poner a cantar a cada enfermera en la planta" le dijo una vez.

Empezaba a sentirse desanimado.

¿viviría toda su vida con el recuerdo de aquella mujer sin encontrarla?

— Vamos mejor a tu consulta — Le dijo Delly, tomándolo del brazo y encaminandolo a los ascensores.

La enfermera pulso el botón del piso ocho, después de unos segundos, las puertas de acero se abrieron, dejando ver a una chica.

Gale la observo con atenta precisión, ocasionando que las mejillas de esta se tiñeran de un suave color rojo.

— Buenas tardes, compañera — dijo alegre Delly, la aludida sonrió avergonzada.

Gale, no dejaba de observarla, algo en ella le llamaba.

Era delgada, y muy pequeña, el tipo de chica que se acurrucaría bajo su barbilla en un apretado abrazo.

Era rubia, con grandes ondas doradas apretada en una cola de cabello. Su piel tenia el color del marfil pulido, coloreado con minúsculas motas rosadas. El uniforme, de un azul eléctrico resaltaba el hermoso color de sus ojos, enmarcados con gruesas y risadas pestañas oscuras.

— ¿A que piso vas Madge? — pregunto con intensidad Delly.

¿Madge? ¿por que le sonaba ese nombre?

La chica, abrió como platos los ojos, provocando que el rubor que la coloreaba se intensificara.

— si..siete — dijo apenas en un susurro

pasaron generaciones completas, desde la emisión del sonido, hasta que este se registro en la corteza cerebral de Gale.

El timbre, sonó. El elevador paro y las puertas se abrieron. La sonrosada chica bajo del el con paso ágil. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

— no, no, no, no — desesperado, Gale intento abrir las pesadas puertas.

— ¿que pasa ahora? — inquirió su compañera

— Era ella, estoy seguro, su voz, era tan... — se quedo sin encontrar la palabra adecuada — cálida. Estoy seguro de que era ella ¿Como se llama?

Delly sonrió grande — Es Madge Undersee, ahora esta en el departamento de pediatría, vive en la calle 27, edificio J, departamento 12, cerca del parque

— ¿ a que hora termina el turno hoy?

— Ay, pero mira quien se ha vuelto acosador — chillo la rubia, Gale la miro intensamente — Vale, en una hora, si me dejas llevarte a la consulta, podrás alcanzarla en el aparcamiento.

La hora restante, fue la mas lenta de toda su existencia. Cuando por fin salio de la consulta, se precipito por las escaleras, demasiado ansioso para esperar el elevador

— ¡Pontiac 2000 color negro! — Grito Delly desde la cima. Gale sonrió.

Ella estaba a unos quince metros de distancia, de donde el había frenado. Echo a correr nuevamente.

Cuando la alcanzo, la tomo por el brazo donde llevaba las llaves del coche, y una agradable corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ella lo miro desde abajo, primero con miedo, que fue rápidamente sustituido por la sorpresa, hasta que sus azules ojos, se aguaron por la impresión.

Le soltó el brazo, pero recorrió la extencion de sus manos con sus dedos, hasta envolver los de ella, delgados y blancos, con los suyos.

Miro sus labios, entre abiertos por el asombro, y cual adolescente impulsivo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la besó.

Sorprendida, Madge lanzo un gritito, que fue engullido por la boca de Gale, sus fuertes brazos la envolvieron, y la apretaron a el. Ella se dejo hacer por el, y eventualmente, respondió el beso.

El faro, que había bajado la intensidad de su luz, brillo con todas sus fuerzas una vez mas.

Había encontrado a su ángel, y no podía estar mas que feliz por ello.

Se separaron cuando el aire les fue insuficiente.

— Gale— suspiro la chica, el pecho de el se inflo de orgullo y amor, al escuchar el dulce sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Pego la frente con la de ella.

— Madge — dijo el. Ella sonrió.

Había soñado mucho tiempo con aquel momento, y sus imaginaciones no le hacían justicia. Se regañaba internamente por haber sido una cobarde y atrasar tanto ese momento.

Lo miro a los ojos, eso ojos grises que tanto había imaginado. Por segundos se sintió desfallecer por la intensidad de su mirada, pero se armo de valor y lo miro, con la firme intención de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos.

Gale se perdió en la inmensidad del mar azul que eran sus ojos. Navego a través de ellos, viendo antiguos recuerdos.

— Tenia tanto miedo de no encontrarte — confeso sin despegar la mirada — Creía que si no te encontraba, viviría una vida incompleta

— Tenia miedo de que no me recordaras, de que hubiera alguien mas, de que no sintieras nada.

Gale sonrió de lado, haciendo que el corazón de Madge se saltara un latido — Por mucho tiempo, ahí adentro, estuve solo, y solo tu voz me mantuvo cuerdo, vivo, ¿como no recordarte? Me salvaste de esa oscuridad, sin ti, probablemente seguiría allí.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar, una lagrima rebelde se escapo de su ojo derecho. Subió las manos, hasta posarlas en sus mejillas

— Pero ahora, estoy aquí, y no me iré, a menos que tu lo quieras

— Jamás te pediría eso. — confeso el moreno. Y volvió a besara, esta vez, con toda la misma intensidad que la luz que brillaba dentro de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Si, acepto — dijo, unos años después, frente una sonriente y ruborizada Madge, enfundada en un largo vestido blanco.

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, después de que ambos colocaran las alianzas en sus respectivos dedos y se dieran el beso que los uniría como marido y mujer.

Gale, no volvió a sentir que su vida estaba incompleta, a pesar de que, después de años de salir del coma, no había recuperado sus recuerdos al completo, por que tenia a su Ángel, aquel que completaba su vida en todas las formas posibles e imposibles.

Madge, había llenado cada rinconcito de su vida con su luz y su calor.

Y unos dos años mas tardes de darse el si, la llenaría de nuevo, con dos lindos y perfectos retoños, de cabello oscuro y rizado, piel blanca como el marfil, y ojos grises.

Ahora, para Gale, no habían mas estaciones perdidas, ahora cada día y momento del año era mas que perfecto en compañía de su hermosa familia.

Gale ahora estaba completo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Me siento sumamente satisfecha por que es el primero fic que termino (#posyeii)**

 **Aunque la fecha esta maaaaas que atrasada, yo lo termine y es lo que importa.**

 **ahora me voy a ir a celebrar comiéndome una super gracienta hamburguesa.**

 **Salud, dinero, humor y pelazo para todos.**

 **con amor: Ghost.**


End file.
